typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Metea Terada
Staff Sergeant Masako Metea Terada is a soldier in the Galactic Federation Army. She is a creation of Project Mμ, the Federation's own secret project to incorporate Metroid genetics into soldiers (a parallel to the Urtrag Pirates' own Project EPSILON), giving her distinct potential. Raised by the military, she is loyal to her duty and has been placed in command of the Front-1, a Special Forces unit designated to incidences on the spot and authorized to exclusive first use of new, often prototypical, technology developed by the R&D. Appearance Metea stands at the standard 6-foot height with athletic build, long flame red hair (occasionally tied into a ponytail, with somewhat tapered bangs and two longer side-bangs), diamond blue eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone with greenish markings on her face. Her military life may reflect her attire, be it military trooper armor, uniform or basic fatigues, but she does don a custom uniform more often than not: A bluish gray jacket with red touches, shoulder armor, golden embroideries and a brown belt on the midriff; worn over a sort of darker skin-tight one-piece swimsuit-like suit; silver dogtags, silvery gray gauntlet-like gloves and boots with red touches; faded dark blue chap-like pants, and a brown belt with utility pouches. She also usually wears a beret in the same color of her jacket, embroidered with a lower-case Greek M (μ''') on it. Personality As a product of many of those who oversaw her development, Metea was trained as early as she could comprehend information to be loyal to a fault; a cold, efficient warrior, to theoretically and practically take out a battalion of Urtrag with a few demo charges and a little prep time. Normally she acts cool and collect, and is fierce and unrelenting while retaining something of a collected expression as she lays her targets to waste. This has the side-effect in that it reflects in her stoicism; her no-nonsense soldier attitude permeates into the other aspects of her life. Not subject to the various conventions of a normal life - awkward or otherwise - she reacts to things very differently and is less subject to embarrassment or reasons to be embarrassed. From time to time it makes her seem out of touch. She happens to dislike social functions, is not much of a gossip person, and only is keen to show her smile to others right before she's about to do her duty if it entails fighting her nemesis, the Urtrag. As she seems unnecessarily cold at first glance, she is very conscience and very loyal to her men. She is afraid that when a fatality happens to a man under her command in the line of duty, she is directly responsible for that death. It is then, at least in private, that her insecurities show a little light as she chastises herself. After she is placed in a leadership role she holds a growing concern for her troops and how they connect with her, which leads her to reflect with uncertainty on where she needs to cross the line on her "Ice Queen" role. The Front-1 does not argue her role and in the moments of elevated tensions they will oblige to cover her when she needs it, as she self-admittedly would do for them. To try to better connect them on a casual basis, she has a thing for team activities, occasionally organizing the daily or weekly training drills, combat training or coordinated sports for her troops, and she has taken a private liking toward such. Aside from the thrill of battle, she also happens to be very enthusiastic about military weaponry and vehicles/mecha, and might get ahead of herself with her affection; smiling or talking about it with whoever doesn't mind listening. History Metea, as the first subject considered to be successfully engineered of the secret Project Mμ, was met with initial criticism at her birth, as to whether or not her species, body type and gender was appropriate for the task of Metroid-based counter engineering. However her "father" and project team leader, Isamu Terada, made an extensive case to support the decision, such as basing her physiology on that of Avalei Rozruch - a former model soldier of the Federation - using her genetic imprint. Eventually the higher-ups OK'd continuation of the conditioning of Masako, as Isamu had named her. As early as she could process and act upon information in her childhood, Metea was raised by the Federation to be a soldier, barring her completely from the civilian life into her young adulthood. It capped off with an accident in which she sparred with a senior officer, subsequently killing him on instinctive impulse. From there, the top brass sought a very sinister interest in the woman. Year after year, she would be further taught more lethal physical techniques - the art of killing - conditioned mentally and physically beyond even a Black Ops' normal capacity, and utilized several new and experiment weaponry. During periods of mental training exercise, strict mandate prohibited exhibition of humane emotion that would falter accuracy and decision making, thus contribute to compromise her general purpose. It would linger on her for years to come as Metea was sent out on several assaults on targeted Urtrag outposts. After a number of successful ports from Metea herself, in which no trooper found was left alive unless otherwise instructed, assured the Federation's confidence in her Perfect Soldier status. This accumulated in the final stage of Masako's conditioning process, in which she would be pressed beyond her capabilities up to that point and ascend her to the intended super-soldier purpose: proceeding a routine round-up of confiscated specimens, Metea was subject by the Mμ Science Team to a dangerous experiment that could very well kill her to push her into insanity, as she was warned... lethal, that is, if she was like the regular marine in the regiment. Rather, she had been (quietly, unbeknownst to her) built for this purpose and had been undergoing bimonthly check-ups consisting of genetic mods since birth; specific to build up to this final process. Following the mind-rending procedure and a thorough days-long bodily cooldown, Metea was sent on a mission to neutralize an entire Urtrag-run fortress. The results were astounding; virtually nothing remained of the heavily fortified asteroid base, as bodies were strewn out across the unforgiving blackness of space, among the debris and radiation from the residual leaking - and yet Metea herself would survive. Therefore, as far as science was concerned, Metea was indeed the "Perfect Soldier". Even with this conclusion, eventually the Federation knew that the Perfect Soldier could not be sustained without support, which led to her upgrade to command the Special Forces Front-1. No matter the situation, they always went in first - came out first. Soon enough her group had fleshed out and expanded as Masako herself had hand-picked her troops to accompany the more crucial assigments, oft Urtrag-oriented. Front-1 is also privileged with the forefront of advances in Federation utilities as prime subjects - ranging from weaponry to entire units of mecha. As inarticulate and cold as Metea was intended to be, she would need to hold a measure of compassion and charisma to command such a squad, thus Masako adapted to this and grew rather attached to the men and women of her Front-1, even as she maintained her firm hard-edge image. Abilities & Attacks Despite expected preemptive shortcomings, Metea is a super-soldier at the peak of physical condition with exceptional speed and strength by herself. Trained by the military to efficiently take out her opponents, she has been trained in custom mixed martial arts derivative of Krav Maga, to quickly neutralize her enemy by targeting weakspots and pressure points, or best them in close quarters combat. Expected to handle various given scenarios of Front-1, Metea is also trained to handle weapons and various other machinery - from vehicles to mecha - with utmost reliability and efficiency. As of her final stages of engineering, her Metroid genetics took on an interesting effect. In addition to raising all of her physical capabilities: strength, endurance speed and agility, she shows gradual control of short-term physical mutations, shifting her body composition to form augments that take appearances relatively reminiscent of a Metroid in its later stages; golden with a dark green carapace. Metea can shift these augments to forms of her choosing - from lethal offensive weapons like blades, claws, spikes and strength extensions, to defensive forms like shields or armor. To add to her Metroid-like gifts, she presents a high resistance to ballistics and regeneration, able to shrug off bullet fire and absorb explosive power. Even more importantly, she can manipulate energy, channeling kinetic energy to go as far as to levitate, and has shown to be able to absorb energy from others (the most feared aspect of Metroids) to speed up her own health processes. Weakness and Feral Metea In spite of awareness to it, the scientists would not completely erase the Metroid's most exploitable weakness; extreme cold, which can hinder Metea's movement and slow her regenerative processes to a crawl, making her more vulnerable to mortal blows. If cold and ice are an issue in terms of a mission, special "sub-zero" trooper armor may be necessary to protect Metea like other soldiers. The cold weakness is also necessary as a safe-guard; while Metea is "perfect", if there isn't some sort of basic flaw that the Federation can exploit then there is nothing to stop her if she were to go rogue. While she is in fact loyal, this concern is founded in the chance that she can go '''Feral, where her Metroid physiology can go out of her control if abused or beckoned inadvertently, dramatically shifting her to a far more Zeta Metroid-like appearance whilst pulling her rational mind under, turning her into a highly dangerous beast with little strategy step - except to recklessly and relentlessly tear apart anything in her way. She will usually return to normal when brought out of her fervor: through enough physical (freezing) or mental coercion, or if she can mentally fight herself out of it. Relationships Category:Galactic Federation Category:Front-1 Category:Project Mμ Category:Female Characters